User talk:Azathoth
Your Fanfiction I look forward to reading it. :--'Rot'Brandon 01:34, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :A couple sections are already up, actually. http://halosn.bungie.org/fanfic/?series=Dies+Irae -Azathoth 16:49, 25 February 2007 (UTC) That's because I respond on their pages. Also, to place a category with your username, just add Category:Azathoth at the bottom of the page and then click on it, click edit, and then add "These are Azathoth's fan fictions." :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 04:59, 10 March 2007 (UTC) Custom signatures can be created by putting the code in "preferences", between "my talk" and "my watchlist". Remember that the signature you have here is shared with Halopedia (similar to how the acounts are shared), but not with other wikia sites. Then, just sign your name with ~~~~. For example, my signature reads Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM, and I sign things :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 21:50, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Just a note, I was wrong in a way. Halopedia and Halo Fanon do indeed share preferences (where signatures are located), but they update...weekly, rather than on real time. For example, on Halopedia, my signature has been updated to Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM. :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 21:53, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Try SSA Control, David Welling Mission Control :--Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM 22:57, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Nomination I have nominated you for best fanon,congrats! This is the article I have nominated you for.Cass Melissa Richards --Grievous797 00:01, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Awards Congrats,Azathoth!You are the first ever receiver of the Armory Award!You have been rewarded this title for your work on the Dies Irae article.Congrats and good luck! :Thank you very much! [[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' welling]] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>''The Dark Lord Azathoth 21:03, 11 April 2007 (UTC) Operation Hercules I suggest you edit your Operation Hercules to feature Spartan Vs, not IVs, I kinda beat you to the mark and their contradicting each other. 24.16.238.76 15:03, 16 April 2007 (UTC) ::Err, sorry, but no. There's no law that says fanons can't be contradictory, and I think I'm going to leave it the way it is, because in my little fanon-verse, your Spartan-IVs never existed. [[User:Azathoth|''da'vi'd'' ''we'll'ing'']] [[User_talk:Azathoth|']] '' report>'' RP Invite Here you go, please contribute regularly if you join. -Monitor of Installation-07 6:05 PM, May 16th, 2007 I have a question. Is Major Vensar 'Fenijee the new commander of the Blade of Dawn? Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:22, 17 May 2007 (UTC) No its just that the Bloodied Victory is the flagship so I changed the enemy ship to another one. Kill the rebels in the fanfic as long as they are not a main character. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 00:44, 17 May 2007 (UTC) Also if you want make some flood because so far the only combatants have been the rebels and the UNSC/Covenant separatists. Spartan G-23 Comm Channel 18:21, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Spartan RP guild Go ahead and paste this On your page. The text is "Honorary Spartan" and you put the " Ruins of Triumph Just saying, this is WAY before Hollow Bastion, so I don't think that 'Fenijee is a Full-Commander, as he is only a Half-Commander in Hollow Bastion. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 20:15, 13 June 2007 (UTC) 'Fenijee Suggestion Just saying, you COULD make 'Fenijee a Seeker Elite. See here! (ps, what is the thing for making an article your property but allowing other users to use it? Thanks.) --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 21:18, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Cherub and Ophan Mind if I use these fighters in my fanon? Also heres and invitation if you want to join. So yah, there ya have it. If your interested in the fanon do what the instructions say. Spartan 501 Cool, sign your self up and put in some characters. Spartan 501 So many things so little times... --35pxSpartan-064,Demakhis http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Reporting • 03:02, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:24, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Mother May I? Can i add my covenant city the Defy of the Areoant to your list of covenant holy citys? --þ†öWè®¥ 03:09, 8 September 2007 (UTC) Its all ok, Just Wondering: *Why didnt you sign your name? *Why Havent you answered my question? *May I see your pelican file? **--þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 18:37, 4 October 2007 (UTC) *Why Havent you answered my question? *May I see your pelican file? INV BFA Invite --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 23:03, 22 October 2007 (UTC) S-IV Dude, do you have a S-IV project? Spartan 501 05:08, 20 November 2007 (UTC) I just found it actually: OPERATION:HERCULES Spartan 501 23:48, 20 November 2007 (UTC)